Cold Hearts Need Warmth Too
by KayKay1413
Summary: Beth is the Curtis' cousin who has been through just as much as them, if not more. But what if Dally and Beth find something in each other? What will the gang think? And is it the right thing and will it last? Dally-X-OC (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I lived with my cousins and their parents since I was eight. Well, that is until they lost their parents to a car crash. Terrible accident. The boys were crushed, heck I was too. I considered Lynn and Darrel Curtis as my parents. We were all so close. Each and everyone of us didn't see it coming, not even the gang. I still remember the funeral. Fifteen year old me watching my aunt and uncle that I considered my own parents have a funeral service for them at only thirty something years old. It made me think of eight year old me sitting in a church near my hometown in Texas, watching my two actual parents lying in caskets side by side, their gun wounds covered in their fancy clothes they were buried in.

That was a little over a year and a half ago. We all recovered as much as we were gonna and we have just been living life ever since. We lost another one in this short time though. Poor lost puppy Johnny. Died in a fire, no one expected that turn of events either. Ponyboy and I took the hardest fall for that one. Ponyboy being his best friend and me being his secret admirer since I first laid eyes on his dark chocolate brown anxious eyes. I never did anything about it. I loved but from a distance. I think everyone knew it too. Everyone, but Johnny.

There was one other gang member who I think took it harder then me and Pony combined though, Dally. That same night him and Ponyboy witnessed his death in that hospital bed, he tried to die. Stole from a store and pulled a gun on the cops. It was unloaded, but only Ponyboy knew that at the time. Shot him twice, one in the arm, and one grazed his shoulder. Thank goodness the Tulsa police officers that night had such terrible aim.

He was rushed right back to the hospital he just watched Johnny die in. I think that was the first time I have ever seen tough, young but already hardened by life Dally break. He was in surgery and when he came out and realized where he was and what had happened he wouldn't let anyone in his hospital room. His orders, not the doctors. He was in denial and we all knew it. The boys were crushed by being pushed away from Dally, but none were going to show it. Three days later, Dally tried to break himself out of there. He was caught and put under security. The doctor thought letting him see his friends would make him remember there is still life to look forward to, but he refused.

A week later, we were surprised when Ponyboy and I were told we were wanted by Dally. The doctor led us into his room and I gasped at his sight. I never knew exactly the depth of what could have happened until I saw the gauze over his wounds and I never thought Dallas Winston could look so fragile and hopeless, but in that hospital bed he looked completely and utterly broken. Nothing more, nothing less, just broken.

"Hey, Pony." He first said, so calmly and quiet it scared me.

"Hey Dal, how you feeling?" Ponyboy replied.

Dally ignored Pony's question completely and looked at me, standing at the door, shocked.

"Hey, Kid." He said.

"Hey, Dally." I responded so quiet I could barely hear myself.

Like I said, that was a couple months ago. Dally has recovered and he seems more content with life. He isn't in denial anymore, like he was at the hospital. He is back to his cold hearted Dally everyone knows, at least on the outside he is, I have no idea how he is on the inside because he hides it so well. He's Dally, being tough is what he is known for, and now being known to have two bullet wounds and surviving gave him an all new cred on the streets.

Beside all that craziness, I'm a normal teenage girl. I have girl friends, I like boys, I gossip occasionally, and I stress about way more then I should. I have long straight red hair which makes me look more like Pony then any of my cousins and I have hazel eyes. Living with three boys plus three every now and again definitely gives me a more tomboy style, but I like it. I'm from Texas, dirt and not being afraid of getting down to work is what us Texan girls are known for. I'll dress up occasionally, but jeans and tshirts or sweaters are much more my style.

The boys let me be myself. I do good in school and I have manners, so that is enough for Darry. I'm not afraid of being myself, so Soda's happy. And me and Pony get along just fine. I'm seventeen now, just had my birthday a few weeks ago. It was simple and sweet, I got a chocolate cake made by Darry thankfully, Soda's are too sugary, and I got some notebooks to write my music in thanks to all the boys put together because I like to come up with my own lyrics and sing too. Two-Bit gave me a separate gift I wasn't expecting for sure. I opened it and found he gave me a pack of smokes and my own lighter. I don't smoke, I never did, don't like the smell, even thought I live in a house and town that smokes so I can't escape the smell, but I will not smoke myself.

"Thought it was about time you learn." He said and burst out laughing.

The whole gang knew I didn't smoke, but Two-Bit always has to be funny.

"Beth does not need to be smoking, Two-Bit." Darry said angrily, even though he knew it was joke.

"Free smokes boys, don't go crazy." I said sarcastically and threw them on the table.

The boys quickly pounced on them and I rolled my eyes and went to the porch to start writing in my new song book.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Since its summer, we have nothing to do all day, but none of us are complaining. Ponyboy and I are going with Dally to the bowling alley tonight. We never play, we just hang out and talk to everyone.

"Ready to go Beth?" Pony asked me, finally getting annoyed at how long I was taking.

"Just a few more minutes!" I called from my room.

I applied a thin layer of mascara just to make my eyelashes pop a little more and decided that was enough. I grabbed some money off of my nightstand and shoved the bills in my jeans pocket.

"I'm ready." I said to Ponyboy as I walked into the living room.

"Finally." He said and grabbed his shoes to throw on.

"Hey, it's not like I don't have to wait for you sometimes to put that hair grease in your hair." I argued back playfully.

"Ya, ya, but not nearly that long." He said, emphasizing the word long.

"It was only fifteen minutes, stop whining." I said and walked out the door.

We met Dally at the bowling alley and surprisingly he paid for a game each. We never play when we go to the bowling alley. One because we aren't good, and two because for Dally it would be considered uncool.

"Didn't know you liked to play Dal." I commented.

"Thought we'd give it a try." He simply stated and grabbed us a ball.

I ended up coming in second, Ponyboy in first, and Dally last, which I knew he didn't like. Dally was a sore loser.

"I'm hungry." Ponyboy complained.

"Got any money?" I asked.

He shook his head in shame.

I laughed, "lucky for you I do."

I pulled the dollar bills out of my pocket.

"Want anything Dal?" I asked.

He wasn't even paying attention to me.

"Dally?" I questioned, trying to see what he was staring at.

I followed his gaze to a group of greaser girls a few lanes over. Whenever they would bend down to release the ball their already revealing skirts would show a little too much.

I rolled my eyes, "Dally!"

"What?" He asked.

"Want any food?" I asked waving my money in his face.

"No Kid, get yourself something."

"Alright." I said.

As I walked to the concession stand I started thinking. I never knew why I was always called Kid by Dally. I'm older then Ponyboy and I was slightly older then Johnny, but not much. So why was I always called Kid by him? I didn't mind though if I was being honest. I didn't think much more of it, because I was next in line.

"What would you like baby cakes?" The probably early twenties guy asked me.

I shuddered on the inside but remained collected on the outside.

"Just two hamburgers, a medium fry, and two cokes."

"Alright baby." I handed him the money and waited anxiously for my food so I could get away from him.

"Here you go baby." He said.

I grabbed the tray of food and went back to the table.

Ponyboy immediately started digging in to his hamburger and our shared fries. I noticed Dally was still watching the girls bowl.

"What's that?" Pony asked me.

"What?"

He pointed to a piece of paper on my unopened hamburger wrapper. I shrugged and picked it up. I looked at it and noticed a number. I rolled my eyes.

"It's the cashiers number." I said and crumpled it up.

For some odd reason this got Dally's attention. He whipped his head around.

"Why did you get some guys number?" He asked and I swear I could hear a hint of jealousy on his voice, but that made no sense.

"He was hitting on me, but I just ignored him and took my food. No big deal." I shrugged.

"What if he put something in your drink?"

"It's not a bar Dal, don't be ridiculous and plus I ordered two drinks he wouldn't know which one I was going to have." Why was he making a big deal out of nothing. That's Darry's thing.

He just grumbled something under his breath and got up angrily and walked out.

"What is his deal?" I asked and took a sip of my coke.

Ponyboy just shrugged, now he looked like he wasn't paying attention. I followed his eyes and slapped him across the arm.

"Ow, what was that for!"

"You are too young to be checking out girls bowl. Especially when they look like that." I said.

"Jeez, Beth, I'm fifteen now." He said.

"Point proven." I said and chuckled.

Ponyboy and I walked ourselves back home from the bowling alley once we were done.

"How was bowling?" Soda asked us casually when we walked in to the house.

He was playing cards with Darry, Steve, and Two-Bit.

"It was alright." Pony replied and peeked over Darry's shoulder to see his cards.

"Where's Dal?" Darry asked and pushed Ponyboy's chest away when he saw him looking at his cards playfully.

"He left after I got food." I said, not willing to elaborate.

"He was upset a guy was hitting on Beth." Pony said cheekily. He might be fifteen but he is still ten at heart.

I shot him a glare that could burn a hole through him if I had fire powers.

His comment got the attention of all the boys.

"Who?" Two-Bit asked first.

"I don't know." I responded.

"Where?" Was the next question asked by Steve.

"When I went to get the food." I was getting annoyed.

"Did he do anything?" Darry asked.

"Oh my god, let it go guys. It was nothing." I angrily said.

"Ok, whatever, I'll just go back to beating these boys butts." Soda said mockingly.

"In your dreams little buddy." Darry said.

I sighed of relief quietly and walked back into the living room to sit on the recliner and watch tv. I started to doze off a little before I felt a rough, but gentle hand shake me. I opened my eyes and looked up. I was surprised to see Dallas standing above me.

"Wha.." I started

"Just shut up and come with me would ya?" He whispered.

I looked at him and then into the kitchen where I could hear the boys playing cards and arguing lightly to each other. I waited a second before looking back at Dally. There was strange look in his eyes that told me to go without question. It wasn't a fear his eyes were giving me, but a secret promise that I needed to find out.

I looked back one more time and followed him out the door silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We walked all the way to the old lot before Dally stopped. I didn't say anything all the way there because Dally looked serious and determined. We got to the lot and Dally started pacing angrily.

"Whoa, Dal, calm down what happened?" I asked.

"Johnny's dead, that's what happened." He said and continued pacing.

I was shocked. Johnny's death took a toll on all of us but it has been over a year and no one ever brings it up anymore so why is Dally all of a sudden.

"Ya" I said cautiously, afraid of what he was going to do.

"You always liked him right?" He then asked me, but he stopped to stare at me waiting for my response.

"I mean, I guess, why are you bringing this up Dal?" I questioned.

He looked me in the eye for about ten seconds before rushing towards me and giving me a kiss.

Completely caught off guard I fell backwards and Dally landed on top of me. Out of habit I started kissing back, but quickly pulled away.

"What the actual heck Dal!?" I screamed.

"F*ck." He mumbled under his breath.

He got off of me and helped me up.

"Dally?" I carefully asked, moving to try to look into his icy eyes.

"I love you kid." He suddenly said.

I stood there frozen. Dallas Winston doesn't love anything but Johnny and he's gone as much as I don't want to admit it, so why would he love me.

"What?"

"I f*cking love you alright?" He said.

"Where is this coming from?" I ask him. I felt like I was talking to a wild lion that might attack me at any moment.

"I always have, but with you liking Johnny and your cousins being the Curtis' and all the sh*t that has happened, I didn't do anything." He responded.

"But you were with Sylvia for a long time."

"She was a distraction. And a terrible one at that." He said breathing out a laugh that scared me.

I shivered. Even in the summer, Oklahoma got chilly at night. Dally swiftly tore of his leather jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I slowly accepted the jacket, it wasn't the first time one of the boys have given me their's when I needed it, but under the circumstances it felt different.

"Are you sure Dal?" I asked, quietly.

"Yes Beth. This isn't one of those stupid ideas I think of over night, I have dwelled on this every since you came to Tulsa."

"But the gang and Sylvia and Johnny..." I could barely hear myself say the last part.

"I don't f*cking care! I love you kid and I don't love much."

I laughed at his own knowledge of his feelings.

I thought for a few minutes. Was this the best thing to do? Love Dally? I've never been so confused in my life. I couldn't process it all and then a twinge from my stomach came out of no where and I knew.

I looked at him a few feet in front of me and slowly walked towards him. I looked at the ground first and then straight up into his icy crystal clear eyes.

"I love you too Dal."

short and sweet, will become longer. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dally and I stood in the position for a long time. Our foreheads pressed against each other just standing there in the center of the lot.

"What about the gang?" I finally whispered the question that was on my mind.

"We won't tell them." He said.

I looked up into his eyes searching for anything.

"Are you sure? What if they find out?"

"Do you want to tell them?" He asked.

I thought about it. I didn't want to be apart of a secret relationship, but I also didn't want the gang and my cousins especially finding out. I shook my head no.

"You should get home, before they wonder where you went." He said.

"Okay, oh Dal?" I asked.

"Ya, kid?"

"Why did you decide to tell me now?"

"That scummy excuse for a man at the bowling alley got me thinking is all."

"Thinking bout what?" I questioned.

"Losing something else I loved." He said.

I smiled slightly. Dallas Winston was actually sensitive. He still said it in his cold hearted voice, but I could hear the sweetness to it. I took off his jacket to give back to him and started running back home.

I opened the screen door and made the mistake of letting it slam behind me.

"Hey, Beth where've you been?" Soda asked me when I walked in.

"Just out for a walk." I replied casually and plopped down on the couch.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"Darry hit the hay early and the rest of them left. You are lucky Darry went to bed or else you would be in huge trouble not saying where you were going this late at night." He said.

"Ya, but you understand right?" I said trying to muster up my sweetest voice possible.

"I don't understand, but I know if you had to walk you had to walk. You and Pony always love to just go on and think about who knows what. Pony's probably reading or something in our room." He responded.

I didn't answer, but I gave him a smile and just flipped on the tv quietly. I don't know what time I started, but I finally fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up it was late enough that the tv wasn't even running shows anymore. I was met with grey fuzzy static. I shut the tv off and used the bathroom before going into my room and crawling into my actual bed. I had to actually think if what happened tonight was real or just a dream and I was on the couch the whole time. Once I convinced myself it did happen I thought. The Dallas Winston was in so called 'love' with me. And the scary part was,

I think I was too.

I woke up and it was like any other summer day. Steve came to pick up Soda before they went to work. Darry was gone by the time I forced myself out of bed and Pony was already on the couch with another book. No one had any clue of the events from the night before except Dally and I.

I was sitting on the living room floor bored out of my mind. I would blow a strand of my hair out of my face just to have it land there again and repeat the process. Ponyboy sat there reading his book and I had no clue where Two-Bit was and I didn't feel like going anywhere if there was no enjoyment bound to it. So, I sat there and blew at my hair.

The door slammed open and I looked over to see none other than Dally walking into our house. I almost got up and rushed over to him, but stopped myself for many reasons.

"Hey Dal." Is what I settled for instead.

"Is this it for today?" He asked and fell into the armchair.

"Just me and Pone for now." I said, still at my spot on the floor.

"But it's not much fun when all Pony wants to do is read. It's summer for god sakes!" I complained.

"Ya whatever." Ponyboy barely responded, eyes glued to those pages full of words.

I looked at Pony quickly and then at Dally. He was staring at me too, but made sure his face showed disinterest. I swear he lifted his eyebrows for a split second and darted his eyes to the door then right back to me. I glanced at the door and got the message. I tipped my head back at him before rolling back onto my back on the carpeted floor.

"Well, I want more action then this. See you two later." Dally said before getting up and walking out the door he walked in minutes before.

I waited a few minutes before getting up and went to my bedroom to stall for a little bit longer. In about fifteen minutes I decided I waited long enough. I slipped on my combat boots and told Pony I didn't want to be stuck here anymore. He gave me no thought or care, just mumbled an alright and I was gone.

I had no idea where Dally would be. I decided to just walk down our road and wait for him to make an appearance. He decided to show up just before I reached the DX.

"Why would you head to the DX when we were trying to sneak around?" He asked me.

"In case you didn't show I was gonna at least make this trip out useful by getting a coke." I replied.

"You can get a coke where we're going too so let's ditch." He said and grabbed my hand.

I was shocked at the contact, but figured this is what was going to happen if we were going to be together. He dragged me all the way to a convenient store just like the one at the DX.

"What the heck Dal? At least the one at the DX I could get for a discount since Soda works there." I said angrily since we just walked ten extra minutes for an overpriced coke.

"This one I can get for free." He winked. I didn't want to admit it, but that wink killed me on the inside. I always deep down liked Dally, but I always thought he was too much for me.

"Wait here." He said and made me stand against a light pole as I waited for him to come back out.

He emerged from the store a few minutes later with a pack of cigarettes.

"Some coke." I replied sarcastically.

We walked a little down the street before he decided to pull out the coke hidden in his leather jacket and handed it to me. I took it without being phased. I was a greaser at heart. Just because I didn't steal, that doesn't mean I won't except things others steal for me. It's what greasers do.

I popped the lid and took a swig. "Now where?" I asked.

"The warehouse." He replied.

"The what?" I knew almost every place in Tulsa and a warehouse was not something I know of.

"The old warehouse behind the train tracks. It's about five minutes from your house." He said casually.

"How do I not know about it then?" I asked, genuinely confused and curious.

"No one knows about it. It's on the other side of the train tracks, no one in this town goes over those tracks." He said.

"So why are we?"

"Because that means no one will find us there." He said as if it was the simplest thing to understand.

I just shut up and followed him. We approached the railroad tracks and all I saw was trees.

"Where?" I asked.

"Right past that twisted tree." He said and pointed. I saw the tree. It looked as if it folded over on itself.

We went past it and as if by magic the warehouse appeared. It was small for the warehouses we had now, but that's probably why it is abandoned. It was in good condition on the inside too. Definitely nice enough for a hangout.

"So this is where we will go to be together?" I asked.

"Until you want to tell your cousins." He replied.

"We will. Just not right now." I said and looked down, thinking about all that could go wrong gave me chills.

"Hey, we don't got to tell nobody yet. That's why we have this." He said motioning around. I smiled up at him.

We both leaned in for a kiss. We were inched apart and I could feel his breath on my lips when the loudest crash could be heard. I jumped back and instantly looked around. I didn't see anyone, but then I spotted rabbit by a pile of rubble a little farther away from us. It must have jumped out of it and the noise echoed off the walls. I chuckled and looked back at Dally.

"Guess it's not just our spot after all." I joked.

"We can make do." He said and leaned down to settle for a kiss on my forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dally forced me to leave the warehouse before it got dark because my cousins would worry where I was. He was of course right, but I didn't want to admit that. All I wanted to do was sit with Dallas the whole day and even into the night.

I ran up the front steps just at sundown. Surprisingly our house was empty. Besides Ponyboy and Darry, no one else was there.

"Where's Soda?" I asked, plopping down on the couch, taking in the smell of chicken Darry was cooking.

"Working late for Steve." Ponyboy replied.

"He didn't show?" I questioned.

Pony shook his head no. I nodded slowly. Steve not showing up for work meant he was either beaten by Socs real bad and lying somewhere or his dad came home drunker then usual and angry. Even if he was extremely sick, Steve doesn't miss work.

"We know where he is?" I asked, mentally getting ready to go look if they didn't.

"Ya, he's at home. Called Soda to take his shift." Darry informed me from the kitchen.

I nodded and didn't say anything even though Darry wouldn't be able to see me. I still didn't know whether the Socs or his dad got him, but either way I was pissed.

"How long till dinner?" I asked, containing my voice.

"Thirty minutes about." Darry responded.

I got up and reached for the door, "I'll be back by then." I said and slammed the door behind me.

I don't know what got me so mad. One of the boys would always come to our house once a week with a beating from their old man or Socs, so why was I getting mad over Steve? I deemed it was because I was fed up with the constant eggshells under my feet. I had to be careful of Socs, heck we all did and I had to now worry about my family finding out about my secret relationship with one of the deemed 'worst criminals' in Tulsa.

I walked to the DX. By then I was cooled down and just went in to say hi to Soda.

"Hey Soda." I said as I walked into the empty convenient shop.

"Hey Beth, what are you doing here?"

"Just walking before dinner. When do you get off?" I asked.

"About fifteen minutes."

"Cool if I hang 'round here till then?"

"Sure, not like we got any business this late anyways." He said, motioning around.

I chuckled and hoisted myself onto the counter. I grabbed a magazine and flipped through it till closing time.

"So what'd you do today?" Soda asked me as we walked back to the house.

I thought about it. I wouldn't lie and say I stayed home, because that could backfire if he talked to Ponyboy at all and I know they always do. But I wasn't going to say I was with Dally at an old warehouse either.

"Went out and saw some friends from school." I settled with.

I had plenty of friends from school besides the gang. I kind of needed a few girlfriends to hang out with anyways. I would go crazy just hanging around those boys all the time.

"Really? Who?" He asked.

I mentally whacked myself in the face.

"Uh, just Maryann and Amber." I said, trying to compose myself. I've lied before why was now so hard.

"Anyone we know stop by the DX?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Um, Maryann did actually around two." He said, turning to study me, no doubt searching for the lies on my face.

I put on a mask super quick and said, "Oh, well, that would be a little before the time we met up."

"Okay, well it's good you had a good day." He said, finally either giving up or giving in.

"Yep." I replied and ran a little in front of him to reach the gate of the house we were approaching.

I walked inside and saw Dally on the couch along with Two-Bit.

"Everyone staying for dinner?" Darry asked as I walked in.

"You know it!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

I darted my eyes to Dally.

"Sure." He said and got up.

I cringed on the inside. Dally might be good at keeping his feelings at bay, but it takes all my strength too.

Keeping this secret is going to be so exhausting.

We all sat around the living room eating, since our table was too small when the gang stays over to eat. I sat by the wall near the hallway to our rooms just to be apart of the group but a little spaced out. Two-Bit took right in front of the tv and Darry took his recliner. Ponyboy took the floor in front of the couch and that left Soda and Dally on the couch.

I wanted to walk over to Dally and sit in between the space him and Soda created and just lean my head on his shoulder. I stopped myself from thinking like that before I did something stupid without realizing it.

"You okay Beth? You seem awfully quiet." Darry asked.

I looked up from studying my chicken randomly, "I'm fine." I said and plastered a small smile on my face.

He seemed content and ate some more. I looked around slowly studying everyone. Darry was occupied with eating and looking over the other boys, Soda and Ponyboy were talking about something, and Two-Bit was glued to the tv. That gave me a chance to look at Dally. To my surprise he was already staring at me with a blank expression. His face was blank but his icy eyes told a story.

 _"You alright?"_ They asked.

I slightly tipped my head for a yes.

 _"Nervous?"_ His eyes asked. He gave a small devilish grin with it, no doubt loving how uncomfortable I was with my secret boyfriend in the room.

I squinted my eyes back at him, telling him to shut up and enjoy the show, because it would no doubt continue.

Then we sat there. Eyes to eyes, talking, like no one else was there. It was a secret communication I didn't know we had. We did that till I finished my chicken. I broke eye contact and got up. I went to the kitchen and put my plate in the sink.

I started covering up the leftover chicken to put in the fridge for whenever when two hands grabbed around my waist reassuringly. I knew it was Dally, but I didn't know why. I quickly turned around and looked at him and then around the kitchen, searching for any of the gang.

 _"What are you doing?"_ My eyes asked.

"Can I not be with my girlfriend?" He whispered into my ear.

"Not when the gang is three feet away." I whisper-yelled.

"The tv's on."

I looked one last time towards the living room and stood on my tip toes to kiss Dally's lips. It was a quick kiss, but passionate. Dally then hoisted me up by my armpits to sit on the counter, that way I could reach his lips better. We kissed for about fifteen seconds more before the screen door slammed. Startled I pulled back and hit my head on one of the cabinets.

"Ow!" I screamed and quickly cursed myself for it. Within an instant Dally was at the kitchen table acting like he saw me get hurt and laughing.

Darry walked in and gave a questioning look.

"The kid, hit her head trying to close the cabinet." Dally laughed.

"Shut it Dal." I faked being angry.

"Who left?" I asked, knowing Steve wouldn't show if he didn't even go to work.

"Two-Bit. He forgot he promised to watch Karen tonight." Darry said and walked over to give me the empty plate I assume was Two-Bit's.

I jumped off the counter and grabbed the plate, quickly turning around the wash it. I felt a presence leave and I felt like it was Darry. My feeling was confirmed as a set of lips make contact with the top of my red hair and then quickly leave. I turned around and found Dally walking out of the kitchen. I sighed and turned back around.

This boy will be the death of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dally and I have been dating for one month. It was amazing. I really love this boy, but keeping it from everyone keeps getting harder. Everyone is getting more suspicious I feel like. Like once I was in my room doing homework and Soda came in and just sat on my bed. He just watched me do my homework with that look on his face like he was trying to figure something out.

"What is it Soda?" I had asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." Was his response.

"In my bedroom?"

"Ya, you have the good thinking room."

"Okay Soda, suit yourself."

He then waited a little while longer before getting up and leaving. I still don't know what it was about but it was weird.

Anyways, Dally insisted we didn't do anything for our one month. I know he isn't into all that stuff, but I had to do something. I decided on getting him a silver single chain necklace to go with his other iconic necklaces. It was something I could get and he could wear without raising suspicions.

"Close your eyes." I said. We were in the warehouse. We almost always went there just so we could have peace and quiet without getting caught.

"Beth, I'm not closing my f*cking eyes." He said, stubborn as ever.

"Please?" I asked as sweetly as I could, knowing it's his one soft spot.

"No." He said not giving up easily.

"Fine, then here." I said and pulled the chain out of my jacket, dangling it in front of his face.

"Happy one month."

"I said I didn't want anything." He complained.

"Just shut up and take it." I said.

He grabbed the chain and threw it over his neck. It fell in place with his other ones perfectly. I was admiring it as he suddenly picked me up from my waist and plastered a kiss on my lips.

"Ugh how I wish I could show off my beautiful girl and make sure everyone knows how you're mine." He almost growled as he pulled both of us down on the ground. I adjusted myself so I was sitting on his lap, but facing away from him, my head in the crook of his neck.

"Soon." I whispered.

"What?"

"Maybe we can tell soon. I mean it's been a month and I don't know what to be afraid of anyways, like I mean we both like each other, the boys will just except that." I said, playing with the ring he so proudly wore on his finger. Oh, how I wished that ring could be on my finger, showing everyone that Dallas was my boyfriend.

"that's great, I mean are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, maybe sometime this week?"

"Of course. Anything to show off my girl sooner." He said, kissing my cheek.

I turned and connected our lips for one, long, passionate kiss.

"Can't you walk me home?" I said in a whiny voice for the tenth time. I needed to go home from the warehouse, but really didn't want to go alone right now. Normally I was tough enough to walk home five minutes, but a greaser girl got jumped bad by some Socs the other day for no reason. If the Socs were starting to come back after the whole accident, I didn't want to be a target.

"I promised Buck to bring back his car. If I drive to your house in that everyone will question it." He said for again the tenth time.

"Can you walk me home then come back for the car?"

"I guess. More work for me, but anything for my girl." He said.

"You love me." I said in victory.

"Mhmm" he mumbled walking out of the warehouse.

He walked me home, but didn't come in the house. The truck was there so Darry was definitely home.

I opened the door and let it slam behind me.

"Beth! Is that you?" Darry's voice carried through the back hall.

"Ya!" I yelled.

He came rushing out into the living room, "I'm happy your okay." He said, relief flooding his face.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly feeling the color drain from my face.

"Ponyboy was jumped." He said.

"What? Is he alright?" I screamed.

"Shhh, he's okay, he's sleeping in his room."

I pushed past Darry to Ponyboy's room, not caring if he was sleeping. I creaked open his door to see him lying on his side facing the wall, awake.

"Pone?" I asked quietly.

"Ya?" He said, still staring at the wall.

"What happened?" I asked, fully walking into the room and sitting in the edge of his and Soda's bed.

"Socs got me walking home out of nowhere." He started.

Other than a few bruises and a nice cut on his lip he looked fine.

"Didn't have a blade, but they did. Hit me up and one got my arm before they decided I was no fun anymore." He explained.

"Your arm?" I asked.

He winced as he moved his left arm from out of the sheets to expose a nasty bloody gauze, no doubt a deep cut under there from his wrist almost to his elbow.

"Oh my, Pony."

I then noticed the tears brimming his eyes.

"Hey, hey, their gone, you're alright." I soothed.

"It's not that." He said finally moving to face the ceiling. He looked right into my eyes and took a shaky breath, "something bad is going to happen Beth."

I gave a confused look.

"Last time I was jumped Johnny died and I have a sick feeling about this time too." He looked terrified.

Even at fifteen, his mind was always turning and imagining crazy theories.

"Just don't worry about it, nothing bad is going to happen. Get rest." I said and got up slowly.

As I walked back down the hall to sit with Darry, I got a heavy pit in my stomach.

What if Pony is right? Oh, how I hoped not.

I made dinner that night. Soda was talking to Ponyboy in their room. No doubt trying to figure out who did it. Darry was doing bills at the kitchen table.

"Do you think he'll get a scar?" I asked Darry, thinking of Johnny's constant reminder on his face of getting beaten up by Socs.

"Maybe a tiny one, nothing to major." Darry said.

Just then the phone rang.

"I got it." Darry said, getting up.

I nodded and went back to the pasta on the stove.

"What? How is he? Ok, thanks Two-Bit." Darry said.

I turned around and saw Darry's face paler than ever before. He hung up quickly.

"Dar?"

"Soda! Ponyboy!" Darry called.

"Dar!" I yelled.

He looked at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, terrified of his answer.

"Dally's in the hospital."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My knees buckled, my heart sank to my feet, and my vision went blurry. I had to clasp my hand to the counter to not fall.

"Is he okay?" I asked quickly.

"I don't know, Two-Bit told us to get to the hospital quickly."

"Dar? What's going on?" Soda asked, walking into the kitchen with Pony hobbling in next to him. In the light I could clearly see his lip was cut and his arm was bloody despite his arm wrapped tightly.

"Dally's in the hospital." He said.

The two boys rushed to get their stuff not even caring to ask questions. I shut off the stove and took the pasta out of the pot and into a random bowl not even caring if I made a mess with the water. Then, I dashed out to grab my shoes. We all piled into the truck, even though it was for three I managed to sit in between Pony and Soda. Thank goodness for me being too small for my age. As we drove to the hospital I remembered something scary.

Ponyboy predicted this.

I quickly glanced over at him and his face was pale and he looked deathly sick. This can't be happening again. He can't go through this again. We all can't go through this again. Dally meant too much to all of us. Me especially, even though no one knew.

We ran into the hospital so fast. Two-Bit was already there with Steve.

"What happened?" Darry asked.

"Dal got hit by a train." Two-Bit explained, all joy and happiness gone from his face.

My mind blanked. Train? The only train tracks around here was on the way to the warehouse. He must of gotten hit going back for Buck's car.

"Oh my god." I whispered, knees buckling and I fell into Soda's arms.

"Bethany, what's wrong?" Soda asked.

"It's all my fault." I couldn't process anything.

Nothing was right. Ponyboy was hurt, Two-Bit looked upset and not happy, Soda was scared not joyful, Steve didn't have a glare on his face like normal, Darry was even more worried than usual, and Dally was in a little hospital room possibly dying and it was all my fault.

It was all my fault.

"What's your fault? Beth?" Soda tried to coax me into talking. He led me to one of the hard white plastic chairs to sit in.

When I didn't answer Steve decided to talk.

"I guess two guys found him lying a little off the railroad tracks by your house when they were hunting. No doubt hit from a train."

"Why was he back there?" Darry asked.

Two-Bit and Steve remained silent, they didn't know. No one knew. I was the only one who did.

"Is there a family of Dallas Winston here?" A doctor came into the waiting room questioning with a clipboard.

Darry walked up to him. They seemed to argue for a minute then the doctor started talking. Darry nodded and walked back over.

"He just got out of surgery. He has deep cuts and many broken bones. Other than that he seems fine. They think he tried to jump right before he was hit, leading to minor injuries." Darry explained.

"Why was he there?" Soda asked.

"They think it might have been an attempt at suicide, but he regretted it at the last second and tried to jump out of the way." Darry said.

No. They had it all wrong. Dally wouldn't try to kill himself again. I wanted to tell them. I wanted to explain, but my whole body shut down.

"Can we see him? Pony spoke for the first time since arriving.

"He's in ICU right now, we can't go in his room, but we can see him from a window the doc said."

We all got up and followed a nurse to the ICU wing. I was leaning against Soda and Two-Bit the whole time. We approached the window and I slowly rose my head to look in. All of the boys gasped and I soon followed.

Dally looked dead. He had tubes and machines hooked up to every part of his body. His body was completely cut up with deep gashes and his skin was a sickly green color. The only thing proving he was alive was the tube down his throat helping him breath and the heart monitor still showing up and down movement of his heart beat.

Tears filled my eyes and the only reason they didn't fall was because I couldn't bear crying for Dallas. He would hate the pity. He would hate me showing weakness for him. So I didn't. I didn't cry for Dallas. I didn't cry for my boyfriend.

"It's my fault." I said again, without realizing it.

"What was your fault Beth?" Darry asked again.

Everyone turned away from Dally's window and watched me, waiting for me to speak.

"He was going to get Buck's car from the warehouse after he walked me home. Oh my god if I just walked home by myself he never would have had to go back! It's all my fault." I then started crying. I hated crying because Dallas wanted me to be strong, but I couldn't anymore. My boyfriend might die because I was afraid of a few Socs! I'm such a terrible person.

So there we were. A group of six tough members of a gang in the hallway of a hospital. One crying, and the others about to.

"Would you like to go somewhere private?" A nurse walking by asked.

"Yes thank you." Darry said.

Once we were alone in a small room I spilled. I said how Dally and I have been dating. How we went to the warehouse to be alone because we didn't want to tell everyone because I was afraid of how everyone would respond. How it's been a month. How the warehouse was our spot to be together without worrying about the rest of the gang. How, no, we didn't do anything bad, thanks to Darry carefully, yet eagerly asking. And how I wanted him to walk me home today so he must of gotten hit after he went back for Buck's car.

Once I was done I couldn't breath. I was crying and watched as the boys reacted. I always imagined being at the house when this happened and I expected Dally being right beside me, not lying in a hospital bed a few feet away, unconscious.

Everyone seemed supportive. Steve, Two-Bit, and Pony seemed to not really mind and just nodded. Soda and Darry were alright, but definitely had their suspicions I could tell. Either way no one said anything.

"We're happy for you and Dal, Beth." Pony decided to speak up since no one else seemed to be able to.

I gave him a small smile through my slowly drying tears.

"It's not your fault Beth." Soda assured me. I nodded even though I didn't believe him.

After a few more seconds of silence I got up and pushed to the door. I told the truth so I wasn't going to waste my time in a small room when I could go see Dally. I walked up to his window and just stared at him. He looked so young and helpless. He looked younger than Ponyboy lying in that hospital bed. It made me sick, but I vowed to be strong from now on. I felt the gang come up behind me and saw them in the glass reflection. We didn't say anything, just stared at our Dally.

Our Dally. Our tough no good Dally. Our juvenile delinquent we all grew up with. Our hardened by life eyed Dally since he was ten. Our Dally who always had a soft spot for the ones he cared about. Our Dally who would do anything for someone he loved. Our fellow gang member. Our friend. And most importantly,

My boyfriend.

It was almost peaceful for a second. We all knew Dally could survive a few cuts and broken bones. We were worried, but knew everyone would turn out okay.

And then we heard the beeps.

At first I didn't know where it was coming from. Until I noticed it was coming from Dally's room. All his million of machines he was connected to started ferociously beeping and flashing. His body started thrashing around and blood was coming through the tube in his mouth. I screamed.

Before I knew it nurses were rushing in and Dally was being yanked out of the machines and connected into movable ones. He was being rolled out of his room and down the bright white walled hospital halls.

I watched in horror as Dally was being pulled away from me and down an unknown hall out of my sight. I stood hopelessly as he went from bad but okay to bad then worse then terrible. I cried once again even though I vowed not too. Then, I started screaming and wouldn't stop because Dally was dying and even though no one blamed me.

I blamed me.

And that was all that mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Punctured lung. Dally had a punctured lung. The doctor said it was completely unexpected and he didn't tell me personally, but he pulled Darry aside to tell him something. It didn't look good for Dally at the moment and I have never been more scared in my life. I refused to go home until Dally was out of surgery and stable enough. There was absolutely no way I was going to go home and not be there when Dally was out of surgery.

Ponyboy was an absolute wreck right there beside me. He kept whispering to me that Dally getting hurt is all his fault. He predicted something bad would happen and he didn't do anything about it. I couldn't let Pony think Dally getting hurt was his fault, because it wasn't.

It was mine. I should have never been so selfish and make Dally walk me home. I should have been a big girl and walked my own dang self home.

Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit went to go get us food. Pony was leaning on my lap and my head was on Darry's shoulder.

"Stop beating yourself up about it Beth. I mean it when I say it isn't your fault." Darry told me.

I just shut my eyes tightly and took a shaky breath.

"He can't die." I whispered.

"He won't." Darry replied.

"You don't know that. Stop pretending it'll be okay when you can't promise it will." I snapped. I hate when people try to give false hope that they don't even feel.

"Dallas Winston's family?" I heard a doctors voice ask.

We all looked up and scrambled to meet the doctor. He wasn't the same one from early.

"You're all Dallas Winston's family?" The doctor asked skeptically.

"Yes." Darry said sternly and seriously.

The doctor just gave a knowing look and continued, "As you know Dallas has a punctured lung. We found that when his lung was punctured it collapsed and his rib ripped up the tissue and lung around it causing the blood. He is out of surgery and stable, but not sufficient to breath on his own."

"Will he live?" I shakily asked, grasping to Darry for support.

"We can't give out that information until we know more." The doctor said.

I felt the tears sting my eyes once more. If they thought he would live they would tell us. Saying they can't determine means the chances for death are high.

"I suggest you all head home for the rest of the night. He won't wake until late tomorrow afternoon at least." The doctor explained and turned down the hall.

"We should really go home Beth." Darry told me.

"No. I will not leave until Dally is awake." I finally found my strength to stand my ground.

"We can't do anything here."

"We can wait, and hope, and see Dally the minute he wakes up. I can't go home."

"Beth," Ponyboy started.

"No, I don't want to go home. I don't want Dally to wake up alone. He can't go through this alone." I argued feeling the tears start down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Beth we need to go home." Darry said.

I cried. I cried the whole time. The whole time when we went to find the three other boys. I cried the whole ride home. I cried as I was ushered to my bed. I cried because it was all my fault. I cried because Dally might wake up alone and scared. I cried because Dally was my last hope.

Dally was the only thing I was still fighting for in this world.

And I think I was the only thing he was still fighting for too.

:::::

 **Sorry for such a short chapter I'm working on it. Also just a disclaimer I'm not really a doctor so all information I put into this story is off of research or inference. Sorry if something is wrong. Love y'all!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up in my bed and for a split second everything was right in the world. I forgot all about Dally and the terrible events that happened the day before. For a split second only though, before my brain caught up with my body and everything came crashing down again. Dally might die. Dally almost died before, how much longer can he almost die and not succeed. The question sent shivers down my spine. I've lost too much in my short fifteen years of life, my parents, my aunt and uncle, and a close friend. Now, my boyfriend might be added to that list. No, shut up head stop talking like that.

I pushed myself up and noticed the carpet on my floor was lit up from direct sun beams shining in through my window. The only time the sun comes through my window is in the afternoon. Sh*t! It must be at least 1 o'clock. I ran through my bedroom door and down the hall. Darry was with Soda in the living room.

"What time is it?" I asked frantically.

"2:15." Darry said once he checked the big clock.

"We need to go see Dally! He can't wake up alone." I started crying once more.

"Beth, we will go once you eat something. Dally will be fine." Darry said.

"How can you say that! He got hit by a train and his lung had a hole in it. He is not fine and the last thing he needs is to wake up in a hospital confused and alone and think he was abandoned by everyone who cares about him!" I screamed. I was a hot mess but I didn't care one bit.

"How can you sit here and act so casual when Dally is in the hospital possibly dying! How could you let me sleep this late too? We all remember what happened last time we thought someone we loved was going to be okay. I want to go see Dally! I...I need to go see Dally." I sobbed. My head was pounding and my heart was racing inside my chest.

"Beth, honey." Soda said approaching me. I let him and fell into his arms crying. He led me to the kitchen and sat me down in a chair.

"You need to eat." He said gently.

"No, I'm going to see Dally. Even if I have to walk there." I said.

"Just one bowl of cereal." He asked.

I grunted and pushed my seat back. Anger now streaming through my veins and not sorrow. I pushed passed him to my room where I threw on a tshirt and jeans and my converse. I didn't bother to brush my hair and went right back out to the living room. Soda was waiting for me in the kitchen to eat and Darry was on the recliner, just like he was minutes ago. I looked between the two of them. Soda gave me a small smile. I gave him a fake twitch of a smile back and bolted.

I ran right to the door and straight out of it. If they weren't going to drive me, I was going to walk. I even told them I was. I ran down the street and didn't stop. I heard Darry yelling for me to stop right as I turned the corner at the end of our street. Once I was out of sight I slowed to a walk. I was going to see Dally and that was that. I know neither Soda or Darry saw my escape coming because it was so unlike me, but I guess love does crazy things to you.

I was a little past the school when a car started tailing me. It was an old rusty truck, absolutely not one belonging to a Soc. I squinted to see the driver and realized it was Two-Bit. He must of changed the color since the last time I saw it. I stopped walking and he pulled up.

"What the h*ll are you doing Beth?" He asked.

"Going to see Dally." I said simply.

"Where are your cousins?"

"Home." I replied and kept walking. He trailed behind slowly.

"Wanna ride?" He finally called.

I turned on my heel and walked to his car and got in. He didn't bother saying anything else and I was grateful.

He parked at the hospital and we both climbed out of the car.

"Family of Dallas Winston." I told the lady behind the plain white desk.

"He still hasn't woken up from surgery, but he did get moved to a room allowed for two guests at a time." She said, looking at a paper.

"237. It's on the second floor." She informed me.

I thanked her and started walking to the stairs. I figured Two-Bit would just follow and if not he could ask too. My only focus was Dally. We got to his room and I looked at the door nervously. I could feel Two-Bit come up behind me, but he remained silent. I took a shaky breath and put my hand on the cold metal handle. I slowly turned in until it locked in place, then I pushed it open and watched it clink against the wall. Taking one more breath, I stepped inside the bright white room. Dally looked once again fragile and untouchable. Machines and tubes and wires surrounded him. He looked peaceful, but torn up at the same time. He was indeed still asleep, but the tube to help him breath was not in his mouth, so that had to be a good sign. I crept over to his bed and got as close as I could with all the machines.

Dallas looked so incredibly small. Nothing like that fierce mean no good hood everyone knows him for. He didn't look like the greaser everyone despised. He didn't look like the criminal that got shot twice and survived. He didn't look like the teenager who went to jail at age ten and have seen the rough parts of New York and the rough parts of life in general. He looked like the boy I knew.

The seventeen almost eighteen year old who could care so much when he wanted too. The boy who wasn't that tough in reality. The boy who didn't need to put on a tough act when he was around me. The boy who almost took his own life for his best friend because he didn't think there was any good left in the world without him. The boy who had a rough childhood and a hard home life. The boy I knew and loved. The boy that was mine and I was his.

The boy named Dallas Winston. Not the no good hoodlum, but the caring amazing friend and boyfriend.

I knew then that even if everything went wrong in the world and everything didn't seem to be quite right. Dally would be there for me. Everyone in the gang would be there for me. Because love doesn't have a structure bound to it and rules that need to be followed. Love is whatever you make it and however you feel it. Love is everything. And my love is Dallas Winston.

The Dallas Winston.

"I love you Dally."

The End


End file.
